omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Chidaruma
Character Synopsis Chidaruma 'was the first life form to ever exist in his dimension. With powers beyond comprehension, he spent thousands of years alone after creating Hell. To cope with his eternal boredom, he created the Magic Users, nothing more than mud sculpted-like creatures back then, but evolving gradually to a more human-like appearance, messing with them and even turning some of them into Devils when they cooperated with him. Knowing that the souls of dead sorcerers would end up in Hell anyways, he created the Magic-User Realm to maintain a differentiation between life and death, due the fact that there's no other place for them to go after they die. He became depressed by the fact that Magic-Users were his creation, and at the end of the day, he was just toying with himself. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C Verse: Dorohedoro Name: Chidaruma, The Devil Gender: Male Age: Considerably Older Than The Multiverse Classification: Devil Lord, Ruler of All Realms, Almighty Being Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Reality Warping (Can change the fabric of reality within any dimension. Can undo effects done by magic users), Death Manipulation (Choices who dies when it's their time. Should have a comparable power to Death, who brings death passively), Existence Erasure (Can remove beings from a timeline), Law Manipulation (Hell and The Sorcerer's Realm have different laws that govern said realms), Soul Manipulation (Maintains the souls that are kept within Hell. Can interact with and destroy souls), Time Manipulation (Can change timelines and alter their flows of time), Immortality (Type 5, exists outside the cycle of Life and Death), Biological Manipulation (Metamorphosis Magic involves evolving and de-evolving beings), Explosion Manipulation (Explosive Magic allows the user to induce explosions of massive scale), Destruction (Capable of destroying themes and reducing them to nothing through Destruction Magic), Animal Manipulation (Can manipulate insects and bugs through Bug Magic), Curse Magic (Capable of bringing deadly curses with Curse Magic), Invisibility (via Invisibility Magic), Size Manipulation (Shrink Magic revolves around shrinking an opponet and making them smaller), Plant Manipulation (Can manipulate mushrooms with Mushroom Magic), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of currency due to liking shiny things), Life Manipulation (Brought life to the entire Demon Race. Can interact with the concept of life, seperating it from Death), Matter Manipulation (Can molecularlly dissolve beings), Time Paradox Immunity (Was unaffected by the changes made in the timeline from Time Travel) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(At the dawn of Time, Chidaruma was the one who created Hell and The Magic User realms, alongside the numerous timelines that are tied to the existence of said realms. Likely superior to Death, who was implied to be capable of bringing death to all realms such as Hell and The Magic User Realm. Governs over many universes and can do essentially whatever he wants across them) 'Speed: Infinite '(Existed before there was time and space, having created Hell out of boredom. Created Hole, an entity who origins from The Void and is described as a "Void") 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Created numerous realms and timelines, of which he change at will. Superior to Death, who is suggested to be capable of destroying all realms when it's time) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(Outside the grasp of Death herself, who is implied to be capable of destroying all realms of existence). Immortality makes Chidaruma harder to kill due to existing outside of conventional life and death 'Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal '(Can effect numerous realms, of which he created out of mere boredom) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Described as All-Knowing and has shown to have extensive knowledge over all realms, including the timelines that are tied to said realms. Knows everything about Magic and Demons, being aware of what they are doing at all times. His only limitation was he wasn't aware of the existence of The Hole, aka the mortal realm) '''Weaknesses: Somewhat arrogant and has sadistic tendencies Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Stores Kitchen Knife:' A knife that grows on the wings of a being called Store, it can negate the durability of other beings, even lesser devils. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic: '''Chidaruma created the idea of Magic and has the ability to use all forms of magic. There are many different types of magic in the world of Dorohedoro, some very rare and some very common.Chidaruma has access many rare magic users, such as revival magic, healing magic, dispelling magic, as well as many others.The rarest magic of all is time based magic. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Dorohedoro Category:Anti-Villian Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Sadists Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Explosion Users Category:Animal Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Plant Users Category:Size Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Curse Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2